


Born Again

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: Imagine Dragons (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 拿互换身体梗写了不完整的段子
Relationships: Dan Reynolds/Wayne Sermon





	Born Again

**Author's Note:**

> 不完整/未完结

Wayne睁开眼时，还分不清此刻是上午还是下午。 

就像经历了一个事后记不起的噩梦，他眼前发黑，脑仁发疼，混混沌沌。他挣扎着坐起来，浑身有种异样感。 

房间的一切看上去怪怪的，但，毫无疑问，这就是他的房间。 

他坐在那里，等自己仿佛半游离的神智落回身体里。他好像在半梦半醒中，一个非人世的地方，嗡嗡地循着自己耳鸣的频率原地打着转。 

他还坐在床上……也许吧。 

现在是下午。 

他得有个人来敲打敲打，好让他记起来更多事情。 

他觉得自己可以站起来了。这时什么地方咔嚓响了一声，一个人拧开门跑了进来。 

“Dan，wayne去哪了？你看见他了吗？” 

一张着急得发红的脸停在门廊边，是platz。 

……他在说些什么？……去哪了？ 

wayne刚想开口，他却扭身走了出去。 

“不在这，还能在哪呢？” 

Wayne不知道发生了什么。但坐视不管不像是自己的作风。他疑惑地站起来，想跟出去。房间的样子还是很怪，一切看上去都不一样了。可怪在哪儿呢……他走进浴室，把手伸向水龙头。这时他看见Dan在镜子里，他俩撞了个眼对眼。 

Wayne发出一声短促的惊叫。他回过头。背后什么也没有。转过头，Dan也正偏着头看他。 

Wayne走近镜子。他看着Dan那张脸，Dan呆呆的盯视让他心跳猛地剧烈起来。 

他可以确定了。镜子里的人，是Dan，也是他。他变成了Dan。 

他低下头，把手举到眼前，这双陌生的手微微颤抖着，翻过来又反过去。再抬头，那人在镜中以一种极度诡异的，和他的方位严密对应的轮廓形状，看着他，做着一样的动作，抬头，举手，呆呆地挥手，又一点点地放下来。 

他又看自己的身体，和那件衣服。这不是他的衣服。不需要周身的这种不适感来暗示他，这具高大的身体也不是他的身体。他把右手轻轻搭在手臂上，碰着不是自己的皮肤。但这触感倒敏锐，百分之百的真实。他在另一个人的身体里。他把右手上令他不舒服的的金属戒指拿下来，不知道该放哪里。 

他不想走出去。他站在镜子前，不知道自己是谁。他是Wayne，他就是自己。此刻他本应像以前的每一次一样，在镜子前看到自己的模样，待在自己的身体里。现在，不知怎么的，他变成了Dan。他从里到外都是Dan。是什么人，用什么手段，在睡觉的时候，把他塞进了这样一副躯壳里面？ 

他的想法是，先四处找找。 

他在自己的房间里，睡一觉，变了一个人，其间发生了什么，他脑子里还是一团乱麻。 

房里现在也没有别人——他推开浴室门出去走了一圈，确实没人。只有他自己，在Dan的躯壳里——那其他人呢？他要求助。Dan呢？Dan在哪里？对了，如果找到Dan，说不定有办法。虽然两个一模一样的Dan在一起一定会引起骚乱。 

很快他发现事情更复杂。他在酒店走廊里徘徊，敲着Dan的门，但没有任何回应。 

Platz走了过来。 

“Wayne真的不见了……我说，这很反常，已经几个小时了……” 

他揪着自己的下巴，抬头从自己那一撇刘海后看着Wayne。 

Wayne感觉一阵恶心，他捂住了嘴，眼前冒起白点。我真的不习惯这样，他想，虽然我就是Wayne。我就是Wayne。Dan的身体怎么这么高，我快站不住…… 

……了。 

“…..Dan？你怎么了？你先撑住。你看上去病了。” 

Platz把他扶着放到床上时，他的眼睛又清晰起来。他想尖叫，他的脑子里充斥着杂音，但他的喉咙像被切断了一般。他紧紧地抓住了Platz的手臂，在Platz担忧的眼神中，一字一字地说： 

“有事发生了。” 

与此同时，他听着Dan的嗓音——没错，是Dan的，喃喃出这一句话。 

“是的，有事发生了，但别担心，Wayne一定会找到的。”Platz说。 

“我不是Dan。”Wayne失控地高声说了出来。 

Platz一头雾水，然后，他更加忧心忡忡了。 

Wayne逼自己说完下一句话：“先把Dan，真正的Dan找到。” 

没人会相信他，除非真正的Dan现身。他撇下Platz，踉跄着走了出去。站住面对Dan紧闭的房门，他等了很久。他还叫Dan的名字。最终他用身上找到的卡打开了门，房里是空的。 

坐在Dan的床上，他想不出别的方法。 

他真正开始了恐惧。这是个噩梦吧。他把手插进头发里，摸到的是腻腻的短卷发。他竟然把头发揪下来几根，当那些游丝从他低着的头前方飘下来时他才意识到。他担心的事情就是这个。没有人相信他，他说他不是Dan，别人会当他疯了。没有人知道真正发生了什么。他不能这样下去，他不能—— 

“你是说‘把Dan找到’？你不就在这里吗？” 

Platz走进来，站在他面前，试图弄清楚他刚刚那句话。 

Wayne也想把事情讲清楚。但从他朋友的眼睛里，他好像看见了Dan真切的倒影。要让人相信他目前的处境和这匪夷所思的事故，恐怕没有任何成功的可能。 

“为什么你会认为我要找到你呢？你不就在这里吗？你不就是Dan吗？”Platz问。 

“我不是Dan。我知道我看上去像他，但我其实是Wayne。我一觉醒来，发现自己进了Dan的身子里。” 

他不管Platz脸上的表情变化，盯着他的眼睛说。 

Platz 扬起了眉毛。Wayne点点头，试着用最坚定的眼神说服他。 

“Dan？”Platz把脸挨近他的脸，“你……说什么？你怎么会这样想？” 

“你问我一些只有我知道的事情——不，只有Wayne知道的事情，来吧验证一下。” 

Platz 不由自主的微微摇头，边摇边直起身：“别讲这种笑话，Dan。我知道Wayne现在不在这里，但我根本不知道你在说什么。你不可能是Wayne，我是说，你就是你。你的脑子乱了吗？” 

Wayne的嗓子越来越干。他闭上眼睛，用手捧住脸，又因为那陌生的触感而放了下来。他觉得绝望。 

Ben从后面跟上了他们两个。 

“嘿，Platz！Dan！你们去哪里？五点还要录采访。” 

Platz一面紧紧抓着Wayne的手，一面回头说：“不重要了。Wayne还没找到。而且Dan现在很奇怪。” 

Ben脸上的笑消失了。他侧身探过来，仰视着Wayne的眼睛，“喂喂，怎么啦？”他皱起眉，瞪大了眼。 

“我们到一个安静点的地方。”Platz拉着他往前走。 

他们围坐在一间房子里。Wayne本来看到了一点说服他们的希望。但他们俩都不大相信他，气氛逐渐冰冻起来。 

面前的两个人都不说话。Ben看着他，而Platz则蹙起眉盯着地面。 

“我真的是Wayne。我不知道怎么样你们才能相信。看，在你们眼里，Wayne不见了，这里只有Dan，”他急急地说，“你们就没想过另一种可能吗？我知道我就像在说梦话……” 

“重要的是，就算我们想相信，也没有证据。”Platz抱起手臂，又放下来。 

“不，是你没打算相信。如果你能知道我现在的感觉……” 

Platz贴近他，说；“我只感觉你像被催眠了。” 

Ben也看着他。 

他不说话，感受着徒劳感的包围。 

“究竟发生了什么？”Platz语气软了下来。 

“我说的是真的，我不是Dan。所以现在我们的事情没有一样干得了，因为这里的人不是Dan，我们最重要的人不知道去哪了。如果你们不清楚真相，我一点办法都没有。天啊——”Wayne简直要尖叫，他的手又揪住了头发。然后他真的高声喊了起来，“真正失踪的人是Dan！” 

“冷静，你，别那样——”有人抓住了他的手，他还在大叫： 

“我不是Dan。我不是Dan。快去找到他。” 

“静下来，别着急，我们真的不清楚情况……Ben，得叫医生来，快。” 

现在Wayne在酒店里闲逛。他不想见到人，事实上，他怕见人。他最想见到的人就是Dan本人。 

今天发生的事情，他用正常逻辑无法解释。但没有外星人，没有魔法，没有神力，他从前也没有亲身接触过其中任何一样。这是超自然。 

抑或是他的脑子乱了？ 

不，不可能。他相信自己。他就是Wayne，不是别人。 

他看着走廊尽头。他希望这是一场梦。就算是神的恶作剧，这也太吓人了点。 

他的影子在窗玻璃上若隐若现。他本不想看到，但还是痴痴地走到近前。他看着Dan的眼睛。Dan从来没显得这么茫然过。他的眼神散了，看向那虚影后的万楼灯火。在这个大城市里，灯光密集又遥远，一片黑，一片黄，低低地贴在地面；丛生的高楼，闪着星星的指示灯，这里闪一下，那里闪一下，像某种密码，和远处成团的灯一同置身在茫茫的虚空下。 

今天下午Ben和Platz惊恐的眼神还在眼前晃动。看着Wayne大叫，他们拉住他，对他喊着什么，但Wayne根本没听清。后来，意识到同伴们可能已经做好了送他去医院的准备，他好像突然醒了，慢慢安静了下来。他不想被当成疯子，所以必须得闭嘴。 

他看着Platz，Platz两只手仍摁着他肩头，以防他又发作。Ben站在侧边，和Platz一左一右包围着他。 

“你怎么样了？” 

“好的，总算停了下来……” 

Wayne感觉肩上的压迫移开了。 

“别激动了，放轻松。” 

“Dan……你还好吗？” 

他们俩尽量贴近他，扶住他，问着。 

Wayne抿住了嘴。他还是想大喊大叫，只好不断默念着，找到Dan就好了，找到Dan就好了。现在这问题是解释不了的。 

见他安静下来，另外两人就开始了你一言我一语小心翼翼的安慰。 

“你如果觉得累了，就送你去休息一下。” 

“我们就在这里，别紧张。” 

他被送回了Dan的房间。Platz在他旁边。和一个焦虑的，紧密观察着自己认为自己精神病发作的队友待在一起。Wayne只想他走开，不好发作，就缩在角落里，以一句低低的“我累了”，把另一个人和自己隔绝开来。他默念： 

“我要的是换回来，把身体换回来。原先怎样，现在还应该是怎样。” 

这世界乱了套了，但噩梦只发生在他身上，只有他一人知道，还无法跟别人解释。他们以为是Wayne失踪了。如果再这样下去，没有人会知道真正失踪的是Dan，是他外表所呈现的那个人，他们的主唱！而他这样子没法替代Dan，他是做不到的。Dan去了哪儿，为什么现在还不出现？ 

难道问题和Dan有关？为了这个一定要找到Dan，Dan必须好好地被找到。 

他转过头，在墙上镶的镜子里看到了Dan。 

……不要吐出来。忍住，Wayne。 

他越来越难受，起身冲进了浴室，那里也有面镜子等待着他——Dan的脸是煞白的，嘴角窝了起来——他折向马桶，伏在上面，干呕。 

“你还好吗？我叫医生了。” 

“不要。”他说。 

Platz推门进来了。他递给Wayne一块布。Wayne半天才接过来，尽管眼冒金星，还是细细地擦了一遍又一遍，他不知道他还能做什么。 

后来他趁Platz不在的时候走了出去。 

现在是深夜。Ben他们也许还在四处找“Wayne”。 

真正的Wayne坐在楼道的花瓶边，把外套披上，打了个颤抖的呵欠，因为闹了一天，现在他真感觉到夜晚的寒冷了。 

“我们的演出怎么办？” 

整个白天所有人都不知所措地坐在一起，左思右想。Wayne经过一晚的失眠，半睡半醒着，在其他人担忧的眼神里强打精神。 

“我可能没法做任何事情了。”他说。他假装自己是Dan，是一个刚刚丢了一个吉他手Wayne，正密切关注着事态的主唱。所有人都看着他，但他只是一个躲在Dan躯壳里的人而已。 

“派人去应付一下场子那边。推迟的事昨晚都说了。 

“——工作室那边呢？先把计划的事情做好，找个人，要能替Wayne的。” 

听到自己的名字，Wayne一下抬起头，又垂下来，继续假寐。 

“你怎么想？” 

“暂时这样吧。” 

Ben和Platz都站了起来。Wayne以为他们要走了，不想他们出去了一阵又回来了。看着Platz前脚踏进来，Wayne低低地骂了一句，赶紧低下头。 

“Dan。”Ben开口的同时一定是凝视着他的，敦厚男人的细致目光令他有点害怕。终于他转移了，回头看向Platz，两个人似乎达成了共识，“你就待在酒店里，好好休息吧。有什么事，打我的电话。” 

整个白天，Wayne都感觉到房外有人。他知道那是朋友们留下的“眼线”，他们怕他出事。他只好在Dan的房间里左翻翻右翻翻。Dan的物品似乎被人整理和查看过了，柜子里放着他收拾好的背包，除此之外没有什么私人物品。Wayne从包里拿出来些Dan的衣服和外伤药水。还有些文件和记录。这是再熟悉不过的东西了，包括上边的合作方资料，小计划以及Dan的随时灵感，Dan横七竖八的字迹遍布其上，仿佛一堆乱草。Wayne感觉自己什么都看不懂，但他告诉自己，要记得有关Dan的事情，不能忘记正常的世界是什么样的。总有一天他会知道发生了什么，再告诉所有人。那一定是Dan出现的时候，他觉得很快了。 

他拒绝看心理医生。 

Ben也不跟他废话，直将他送到那间接待室门前：“就看你愿不愿意啦。我们没有非要让你相信什么，至少现在。我们也不需要你做什么，只要你自己决定。” 

Wayne在门口停住——他歪着头瞄了一眼，发现自己认识那个心理医生，他就是Dan原先的那位医生。是的，过去当Dan心情混乱的时候，他确实需要心理医生。 

Ben歉意的对他笑笑，向后退，然后转身走了。 

Wayne停在门口半天，有点摸不着头脑——当然，悄悄从这医生口中套出一些Dan过去的精神状态也不错，对吧？ 

现在他和Dan之间没有太多隐私了……他脑中这么一个光点迅疾一闪。 

尽管想想怎么了解“自己”从前的事情吧。他进去坐下了。 

“我被他吓了一跳。”医生说。 

“你是说，他真的不像从前了？” 

“你们也该有细微的察觉。”医生询问地偏了一下头。 

Ben看着坐在小圆桌边的医生，无奈地笑了，但并不显得很惊讶。 

Ben表现出的镇定似乎给了医生某种可靠的证明。他顿了顿脑袋，微笑着说：“他还喜欢用闲聊的口吻……他问我，‘你知道我最想去哪儿旅游吗’…… ” 

“他问这样的问题？” 

“是啊，他表现得相当愉悦，甚至是好奇，对这场谈话的好奇。” 

Ben忍不住笑了，这只不过是他对这个意外的反应：“他最想去哪儿？” 

医生低头看看记录板，抬头，显出一种有意思的神情：“他第一想回到米德湖看看。” 

Ben决定先去工作室找Platz。他现在心情乱得像电视上的雪花点。说实话，前几天见到Dan突然自称自己不是Dan，还大喊大叫，让他们找到“真正的Dan”，他觉得很荒谬。但那景象逼着他承认，Dan和他们所有人，包括已经几天没出现的Wayne，已经被卷入了一个前所未有的怪事当中。他从来都相信Dan说的话，所以当Dan揪着自己的头发，有点困惑地重复‘我怎样才能让你们相信我’的时候，他被那目光击中了心脏，预感到真正的荒谬已经降临。 

“这是什么？” 

当Dan把他叫去房间，指着这个月他自己自己亲手编的一个草帽这么问的时候，Ben几近崩溃。 

这三天他在不安中度过。可现在搞什么？Dan突然像个没事人似的——不再宣称自己是Wayne了，也不再呆在自己房间里，消遣似的把自己的每件东西都翻出来放在床上，像第一次看见那些乐谱、钥匙与小笔记本一样地仔细的打量他们。 

他似乎开始“恢复正常”……可是却从一种不正常跳向另一种不正常——当他不再大叫，终于心平气和地说起话的时候，他好像忘记了所有的事，需要不断的问问题，一小时内可以问出十几个关系到他日常生活的基本问题，就像一个热情的学生。他甚至连自己弟弟的电话都忘了。 

“可是……这个帽子是你编了准备送给Wayne的啊。” 

Ben下了决心这么说着，以期唤起Dan那奇怪地消失了的记忆。然后他看到Dan确实出现了仿佛灵光一现的表情。“想起来了？”他问。Dan停了一下，点点头，还幽默似的点评：“那这真是太好了。” 

“可是这个帽子我并不……我是说，”Dan抬起头，闪避开Ben的目光，“这顶帽子好像不太适合Wayne啊，他喜欢毛线帽。” 

在Dan呵呵的笑声中Ben以一种怪怪的心绪走出了房间。这笑声完全不像Dan会发出来的。这让他想到了谁呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 米德湖（Mead Lake），是美国最大的人造湖和水库。位于内华达州与亚利桑那州交境之处，赌城拉斯维加斯东南48公里。（来自维基百科）其实这个本来是文中要用的梗，但没能写出来（捂脸），最初知道此地，是听Aja Volkman的同名歌曲的时候


End file.
